Ichiban
by Yoruki Hiiragizawa
Summary: Algumas vezes, a primeira impressão pode não estar correta. Isso foi o que ele descobriu quando, para manter seu orgulho, resolveu ajudar sua maior rival. Oneshot. UA Sem Magia


**_Disclaimer: _Card Captor Sakura **e seus personagens pertencem ao grupo**CLAMP**®Essa história não tem fim lucrativos...

**

* * *

**

_**Ichiban  
**__por Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

_**Eu serei aquele...**_

Caminhava com passos apressados pelo largo corredor vazio. As paredes tinham uma leve tonalidade acinzentada por causa da pouca luz que entrava pelas janelas, passando através das grossas nuvens naquela tarde nublada. Andava em postura vigilante, mas sua atenção não se encontrava nas coisas ao seu redor, vagando de encontro ao motivo de sua maior irritação...

Novamente, não conseguira a primeira colocação entre os alunos do campus por causa daquela _garotinha_ irritante. _'Que droga!'_ Simplesmente não poderia se contentar com a segunda posição!

Por não estar prestando atenção no caminho, não percebeu que alguém vinha correndo em sua direção até sentir algo bater em seu corpo, sendo lançado ao chão e quase o fazendo ter o mesmo destino. Olhou para baixo, sentindo-se atordoado e viu que, a pessoa em quem esbarrara, escondia o rosto com as mãos, sendo sacudida por leves soluços. Deteve-se a observá-la por alguns segundos, até sua mente ser clareada com a identidade da garota que se encontrava ali. Os cabelos cor de mel, cortados e amarrados de forma infantil, batiam nos ombros e a franja curta aumentava ainda mais a impressão de que se tratava de uma criança, além, é claro, do corpo pequeno e, praticamente, desprovido de curvas. Sentiu, novamente, a irritação lhe acometer, enquanto se perguntava como uma pirralha conseguia ser melhor que ele.

– É melhor se levantar daí, Kinomoto, antes que acabem pisando em você! – disse, friamente, sem conseguir controlar o pensamento de que ele mesmo gostaria de fazê-lo, naquele momento. Ficou encarando-a ainda deitada no chão, enquanto o choro se tornava mais intenso, começando a incomodá-lo. – Ai, que droga... – suspirou exasperado, ajudando-a a se erguer, mas, quando a soltou, viu-a pender, intencionado a voltar ao chão. Segurou-a por um braço e, desviando, de mal grado, do caminho que seguia, levou-a para a enfermaria, para que recebesse a atenção de que necessitava.

_**Eu acho que você estava perdida quandoa encontrei  
**__**Ainda havia lágrimas em seus olhos  
**__**Tão sem confiança e eu apenas  
**__**percebimistérios e mentiras**_

_**------**_

Quem a visse naquela manhã, certamente, não seria capaz de reconhecê-la. Os passos, geralmente tão enérgicos e apressados, naquele momento, eram arrastados, cansados. No lugar do sorriso que costumava exibir estava um semblante deprimido, os olhos verdes marcados por olheiras, cuja vermelhidão, causada pelas lágrimas que derramara durante a noite que passara, praticamente, em claro, chamava atenção. Em nada lembrava a Kinomoto Sakura que todos conheciam. Havia ido à universidade somente pela obrigação de estar ali, pois não tinha mais energia ou ânimo para fazer nada.

Tropeçou nos próprios pés e apenas esperou sentir o corpo bater no chão, mas isso não aconteceu. Alguma coisa, ou alguém a mantivera de pé e, após longos segundos, tomando, finalmente, consciência do que acontecia, apenas abaixou o rosto, escondendo-o do dono dos braços que a seguravam.

– Deveria tomar mais cuidado, Kinomoto. – ele falou, tentando manter-se indiferente, mas falhando. Também não era tão insensível a ponto de ser ríspido com uma pessoa que parecia à beira de um colapso, mesmo que não lhe fosse uma pessoa querida. Percebeu que ela se afastava levemente, mantendo-se em pé e a viu erguer a cabeça para encará-lo, pois ele era dois palmos mais alto que ela.

A garota apenas observou-o por um instante. Eles não se conheciam, nunca conversaram, a não ser aqueles cumprimentos diários quando, volta e meia, cruzavam-se pelos corredores, mas ela nunca pudera compreender porquê razão ele sempre a tratava tão mal. Ele era até bonito, tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros em desalinho, a testa larga, o nariz sisudo, lábios finos e os olhos, que se encontravam levemente arregalados enquanto a encaravam, eram de um tom avelã; chamava atenção pelo corpo forte, perfeito, no entanto, isso não mudava o fato de Li Shaoran ser tão frio com ela. Parou de pensar nisso, sacudindo ligeiramente a cabeça.

– Desculpe-me... E obrigada! - forçou um sorriso, meneando a cabeça de leve e continuou a andar deixando-o para trás.

_**E lá você estava, selvagem e livre  
**__**Estendendo a mão como se precisasse de mim  
**__**Uma mão amiga para fazer as coisas melhorarem  
**__**Eu aestou abraçando durantea noite toda**_

_**------**_

A taciturnidade do apartamento, pela primeira vez, em todo o tempo que morava ali, incomodava-o. Já estava na cama, decidido a dormir, mas, toda vez que fechava os olhos, via dois orbes verdes carregados de tristeza e dor, encarando-o.

Deveria estar ficando louco! Como pôde ter sido tão afetado pelo olhar daquela garota com quem nem ao menos simpatizava? Detestava-a e essa era a verdade... Então, por quê aquele olhar o inquietara tanto?

Irritou-se, com a direção de seus pensamentos. Havia tanto com que se preocupar e, ali estava ele, fitando o teto enquanto indagava o que poderia ter causado tamanho desespero àquela jovem que ele, por vezes, considerara exageradamente animada.

– Droga, Li Shaoran! Você não tem nada a ver com aquela idiota, então a esqueça... – repreendeu-se resmungando e se virou de lado, fechando os olhos. Ainda se remexeu um pouco na cama, antes de conseguir cair no sono. Sem, no entanto, conseguir tirar os tristonhos olhos esmeralda da memória.

_**Eu serei aquele  
**__**Que irá desfazer todas as suas tristezas  
**__**Eu serei a luz  
**__**de quando você sentir que não há para onde correr  
**__**Eu serei aquele...**_

_**------**_

Mais uma vez, os acadêmicos se aglomeravam diante do quadro com a classificação mensal das médias nas avaliações e ele os observava à distância, empurrando uns aos outros para conseguir ver a tabela. Começou a perceber, incomodado, que todos olhavam em sua direção e comentavam algo, com espanto e, talvez, até preocupação estampada nas feições. '_O que estaria acontecendo?'._

Decidiu aproximar-se e, ao fazê-lo, todos abriram caminho, deixando-o alcançar o quadro de informações. Olhou para o topo da lista, para a posição que, normalmente, era ocupada pelo nome de sua rival e viu o seu próprio, em destaque, ocupando o primeiro lugar.

Ao contrário do que sempre imaginara, o que sentiu não foi orgulho, nem ao menos se sentiu vitorioso com aquele fato. Começou a descer os olhos pela tabela até parar na décima quinta posição, onde se lia o nome de Kinomoto Sakura.

Entendeu porque não sentia ser uma conquista aquela situação. Havia recebido o primeiro lugar, não por ter superado a japonesa, mas porque ela não havia feito o seu melhor. Por mais que detestasse admitir, sabia que, se ela estivesse bem, ele continuaria sendo o segundo colocado. Não era aquilo que ambicionava. Queria se sentir desafiado e vencer. Percebeu, enquanto recebia os cumprimentos dos colegas, que apenas ser considerado como _o melhor_ não era o suficiente, quando se sabe que há alguém melhor que você.

Naquele momento, tomou uma resolução, sabendo que era a única maneira para derrotar, totalmente, o _inimigo_.

_**Para abraçar você  
Edar acerteza de que vai ficar tudo bem  
**__**Porque minha fé se foi  
**__**E eu quero trazer você das sombras para a luz**_

_**------**_

Ele ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a porta da sala se abrir e viu os alunos do clube de jornalismo saírem conversando em tom quase fúnebre. Aquele pequeno detalhe lhe deu certeza de que _ela_ se encontrava ali. Como imaginara, a jovem saiu depois de todos, parecendo ainda mais abatida do que no último encontro que tiveram há um mês.

Sakura parou diante da porta, por um instante, encarando curiosamente o rapaz que se encontrava ali. '_O que estaria fazendo? Será que esperava alguém?_', questionou-se, mas deixou o assunto de lado. Certamente não seria ela. Cumprimentou-o levemente com a cabeça e se virou para ir embora.

– Kinomoto... – chamou-a, fazendo-a parar, evidentemente espantada. Ele fizera um esforço descomunal para que sua voz não saísse, por demais, irritadiça, mas o cenho ficara, inevitavelmente, franzido e ainda se encontrava assim quando ela se voltou para trás.

– Deseja alguma coisa, Li? – questionou fracamente, sentindo uma grande vontade de sair correndo, apenas para fugir da _linha de tiro_ daquele olhar hostil.

– Eu... – ele pareceu finalmente se dar conta do que fazia e suavizou os músculos do rosto, deixando-o inexpressivo. – Podemos conversar por um instante? – questionou, respirando profundamente. Se quisesse fazer com que a garota voltasse 'à ativa', para que então pudesse derrotá-la, teria que ser paciente e tentar controlar a zanga que sentia por ela.

– Se não se importar em falar enquanto andamos até o ponto de ônibus... – respondeu, vendo-o assentir e começar a caminhar ao seu lado, em silêncio.

Ela respirou profundamente pensando que, de certa forma, sempre existia silêncio ao redor daquele rapaz. Ele andava pelo campus como se fosse uma sombra e parecia haver uma barreira, por onde som algum tinha permissão para entrar, envolvendo-o. Claro que aquela _ausência de sons_ era apenas uma impressão que ela tinha por se sentir incomodada próxima a ele.

– Você viu que a lista de classificação saiu hoje? – ele perguntou subitamente, fazendo-a dar um salto por não esperar que ele falasse naquele momento.

– Sim, eu vi! Meus parabéns pela excelente colocação! – encarou-o, mostrando-lhe um suave sorriso, antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

– O que foi que lhe aconteceu? – foi direto ao fazer a pergunta e isso a fez retrair os ombros respirando profundamente.

– Sinto muito, mas... Prefiro não falar sobre o assunto. Sei que foi uma queda grande, mas está ligada, diretamente, a minha vida pessoal, portanto... – falava, atropelando as palavras, mas se calou, repentinamente. Não precisava explicar nada a ele.

– Não foi apenas um grande declínio, foi também muito brusco... – ele começou, esperando que ela comentasse alguma coisa, mas, como não o fez, retomou a fala – Eu não sei qual o problema, Kinomoto, mas não acho que deveria deixar que problemas pessoais, influenciassem o seu desempenho. – falava de uma forma que por um momento ela se sentiu sendo repreendida pelo pai e esse pensamento a deprimiu.

Sakura parou de andar e abaixou levemente a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força, antes de se voltar para o rapaz. Não gostara daquela sensação de impotência diante do que ele dizia com a voz firme, como se fosse o dono da razão. _'Quem ele acha que é para falar comigo dessa maneira? Não sabe pelo quê estou passando... Ninguém sabe...'_, pensou, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer.

– Bem, eu sinto muito por permitir que minha vida particular comande minhas ações, mas eu, ao menos, tenho uma vida fora daqui! – ela falou de forma irônica, mantendo-se na defensiva. – De qualquer forma, não acho que isso lhe diga respeito, então, se era o único motivo para que viesse falar comigo, por favor, vá embora! – completou, vendo-o arregalar os olhos.

Shaoran não gostara da insinuação que ela fizera sobre não possuir uma vida social, mas, também, sabia que a melhor defesa era o ataque e isso era o que ela estava fazendo... Normalmente, se recebesse uma resposta dessas com aquele tom, ficaria irritado, e sendo uma resposta vinda de Kinomoto Sakura, então, no mínimo, estaria irado... Mas... Percebeu, com estranhamento, que apenas conseguia pensar _'no quê, afinal, está acontecendo a ela?'_, como se fosse a única coisa que importasse, naquela ocasião. Aquela atitude de defesa da garota era, a seus olhos, muito atraente, parecia convidativa. Quase como se ela o desafiasse a descobrir quais eram os seus problemas; seus segredos. E ele adorava um bom desafio. Seria interessante ver o que conseguiria decifrar daquela jovem que, subitamente, mostrara-se tão _selvagem_.

– Compreendo, e peço desculpas pela indiscrição... – nem ao menos notara o que falava, até já ter completado aquela frase. Agora não podia voltar atrás, não era possível fazer voltarem à boca as palavras que foram ditas. Decidiu aproveitar-se da oportunidade e completou. – Sei que não nos conhecemos direito, Kinomoto, mas se precisar conversar a respeito disso, gostaria de ouvi-la e... Ajudá-la.

Ele observou a reação de surpresa de Sakura e se sentiu orgulhoso. Ela nunca esperaria tal atitude dele e descobriu que gostava daquela brincadeira de causar tais reações inesperadas a ela. Isso mostrava que a garota não sabia nada a seu respeito, mas... Se era tão melhor que ele, por quê, então, não conseguia lê-lo, como ele o fazia com ela?

Pensou que, até que não seria _tão_ má, a idéia de se aproximar dela. Se conhecesse os pontos fracos da garota, depois que ela se erguesse, poderia superá-la.

– Obrigada pela... preocupação. – pronunciou pausadamente, estando um pouco atordoada. '_O que significa isso agora?'_, perguntou-se, sacudindo de leve a cabeça. – Garanto-lhe que irei procurá-lo se precisar conversar. – sorriu fracamente e, lentamente, afastou-se, indo embora, totalmente confusa.

Ele sorriu de satisfação. Iria mostrar a ela quem era o _melhor_...

_**E lá você estava, selvagem e livre  
**__**Estendendo a mão como se precisasse de mim  
**__**Uma mão amiga para fazer as coisas melhorarem  
**__**Eu aestou abraçando durantea noite toda**_

_**------**_

Ela apertava nervosamente as mãos, olhando o movimento do parque. Enquanto via crianças brincarem sob o olhar zeloso de suas mães em uma cálida tarde de domingo, pensava se era certo o que estava fazendo ou se ao menos deveria estar ali.

Era verdade que precisava desabafar com alguém, mas por quê, em nome dos deuses, ela decidiu fazer isso justo com_ ele_, que sempre se mostrara tão frio e insensível?

O que poderia ter mudado? Por que ele se transformara em sua primeira opção?

Estava quase se levantando do banco onde se encontrava, para ir embora, quando o viu entrar no parque. A mesma expressão séria e indiferente de sempre, o mesmo ar soturno a sua volta. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se importaria e, talvez, fosse por isso que o chamara. Não esperava que ele se importasse, então, não ficaria decepcionada, mais tarde.

– Boa tarde! – ela cumprimentou-o, formalmente, levantando-se e prestando reverência quando ele parara à sua frente. Shaoran, apenas, ergueu uma sobrancelha de leve, antes de se curvar levemente, respondendo.

Depois da breve saudação, sentaram-se lado a lado. Ele esperando que ela lhe dissesse o motivo de tê-lo chamado. Ela pensando no que fazer, o que falar, se deveria ou não contar a ele; contar _com_ ele.

A quietude que se seguiu para ela era incômoda, para ele, completamente normal... Poderia esperar até que ela dissesse algo, sabendo que não suportaria a ausência de palavras por muito tempo. E realmente não tardou muito para que começasse a falar.

– Desculpe tê-lo chamado aqui assim, sem mais nem menos. Espero não ter interrompido nada... – começou fazendo-o esboçar um sorriso de lado. Ela era tão previsível!

– Como eu lhe falei pelo telefone, Kinomoto, não estava fazendo nada... – comentou, simplesmente, olhando ainda fixamente para frente. A verdade é que, de tão entediado, estava até mesmo dormindo no sofá, enquanto tentava assistir a um filme na TV. – Mas, por quê me chamou aqui? – inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, observando-a com o canto dos olhos castanhos.

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros, pensativa, hesitante.

Ele a observou, suspirando irritado. Aquele constrangimento que ela sentia, apenas reforçava o _jeitinho de criança _que a garota possuía, e ele detestava. Assustou-se quando ela, de repente, levantou-se, ficando de frente para ele, com as mãos para trás como uma menininha que acabara de fazer uma traquinagem.

– Não quer dar uma volta? – perguntou, esboçando um sorriso, vendo-o arregalar os orbes castanhos.

O rapaz se viu ligeiramente sem ação com a atitude dela. Franziu as sobrancelhas, enquanto se recuperava. Como ela conseguiu fazer aquilo? Ele é que deveria brincar com as reações dela, não o contrário. Apenas ergueu-se, postando-se ao seu lado, e começou a caminhar. Os pensamentos todos voltados para o fato de que deveria se concentrar mais. Não se permitiria ser pego de surpresa pelas atitudes da japonesa, novamente.

– Uhm,... Li... – ela o chamou, fazendo-o voltar-se para encará-la. – Eu queria saber... Será que você... Ainda está disposto a me ajudar? – perguntou, com um sorriso constrangido. – É que vou precisar de alguma ajuda para recuperar minhas notas, afinal, como você havia falado, não posso deixar que problemas pessoais interfiram no meu desempenho... – explicou, suspirando levemente. Havia se decidido a não contar para ele pelo que estava passando.

Ele ficou pensativo por um instante. Se aceitasse, estaria ajudando o _inimigo_, mas ao ajudá-la aprenderia o que ela sabia. Aprender com o inimigo também era uma das regras na _Arte da Guerra!_ Assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Iria se tornar o _melhor_.

_**Eu serei aquele  
**__**Que irá desfazer todas as suas tristezas  
**__**Eu serei a luz  
**__**de quando você sentir que não há para onde correr  
**__**Eu serei aquele...**_

_**------**_

Shaoran caminhava pelo campus, irritado só de pensar que teria de passar mais uma tarde com Kinomoto Sakura. Ela, na certa, chegaria atrasada à biblioteca, de novo, com aquele sorriso bobo, que voltava ao seu rosto, de maneira inexplicável, mesmo que ele passasse a tarde toda a insultando. Ele definitivamente não a entendia. Como podia ficar sorrindo, estando na presença de alguém que apenas a destratava?

Ele estacou no meio do pátio, olhando para um banco próximo à biblioteca onde havia uma maior circulação de pessoas e ali estava ela, sentada, inerte. O olhar perdido, os lábios comprimidos e uma estranha aura negra rodeando-a. Uma sensação inédita se apossou dele ao vê-la daquela forma: perdida, parada no meio da multidão que se deslocava ao seu redor. Era como se algo a impedisse de fazer parte daquela cena. Como se... o quê?

Não conseguia descobrir o problema. Não havia nada ali a não ser aquela sensação que tivera de... silêncio, desajuste e desconforto.

Aproximou-se de onde ela estava. Os passos lentos cuidadosos, os olhos percrustadores. Viu-a encolher-se levemente quando um grupo mais animado passou por ali e parou. Seus olhos se arregalaram, subitamente, ao ver a expressão que o rosto alvo passou a ostentar e a escuridão que possuiu os olhos esmeraldinos, que olhavam em sua direção, mas através dele. O terror e o desespero que pareciam consumi-la naquele instante em que se encontrava sozinha, abandonada no meio da multidão.

Como que por um passe de mágica, viu o rosto da garota se iluminar com um sorriso. Ela se levantou dando alguns passos em sua direção.

– Boa tarde, Li!... – cumprimentou-o, suavemente. O rapaz soltou a respiração que nem percebera ter prendido.

– Boa tarde... – disse a ela, fitando-a atentamente. Sentiu, pela primeira vez, um contentamento tomar conta de seu peito diante da garota e, sem saber, permitiu que o vislumbre de um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Baixou a guarda por um único instante, fazendo seus olhos amendoados brilharem, suavemente. Mas logo retomou o controle de si. – Vamos entrar, logo! Não é sempre que você chega cedo... – tomou a dianteira e encaminhou-se para o prédio com passos firmes.

Sakura revirou os olhos fez uma careta, mostrando-lhe a língua enquanto ele se afastava. Respirou devagar e sorriu suavemente, encarando-lhe a silhueta, mas balançou a cabeça correndo rapidamente para alcançá-lo. Seria mais uma longa tarde... na companhia daquele rapaz tão fechado.

_**Você precisa de mim como eu preciso de você  
**__**Nós podemos compartilhar nossos sonhos tornando-os realidade  
**__**Eu possomostrar o que significa amor verdadeiro  
**__**Apenas pegue minha mão,por favor.**_

_**------**_

Sakura se esforçava para conter a gargalhada ao sair da biblioteca com Li ao seu lado, que apenas esboçava um sorriso, sendo essa a única prova de que também estava se divertindo.

– Por _kami-sama_, essa nova bibliotecária que a universidade arrumou é um desastre ambulante... - ela comentou, ainda rindo ao lembrar-se da garota derrubando, praticamente, uma prateleira inteira de livros no chão. - Ainda bem que ela não se machucou... - suspirou, parando diante do rapaz na escadaria da entrada.

– Sim! Embora eu não tenha entendido como ela fez essa proeza... - franziu levemente as sobrancelhas sem encarar a jovem que o acompanhava.

Já fazia pouco mais de um mês que estavam se encontrando após as aulas para estudar. No início era um verdadeiro sacrifício para ele permanecer algumas horas com ela, tendo que explicar os conteúdos que a garota perdera ou não aprendera no mês anterior e conciliar com as disciplinas que estava tendo agora, mas ela se mostrou uma aprendiz muito capaz. Agora, Shaoran já não se irritava tanto com a companhia dela e estava, até mesmo, acostumando-se a tê-la por perto. Na realidade, naquele mês que passaram convivendo um com o outro, ele _já_ havia se habituado a tê-la à sua volta. Claro que nem sob tortura e pena de morte admitiria isso.

– Então, até amanhã, Li... – sorriu suavemente para ele, fazendo-o olhá-la. – e muito obrigada por tudo que tem feito por mim... – completou com a voz doce, em meio a um suspiro.

– Disponha... – falou simplesmente, com a expressão neutra, mas ela conseguia reconhecer um brilho bem-humorado no belo olhar âmbar dele.

Sakura encarou o céu, vendo-o levemente pintado de tons carmins e soltou um longo suspiro, pensando que agora, só lhe restava ir para casa. Sentiu certa melancolia envolvê-la e abaixou a cabeça, sem perceber que estava sendo avidamente observada pelo rapaz que a acompanhava.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, assustando-a levemente e fazendo-a rir sem jeito.

– Não, não foi nada! – disse sorrindo timidamente. – É só que eu não pensei que já fosse tão tarde... – explicou desviando, novamente, o olhar para o firmamento e sendo imitada pelo rapaz que se manteve em silêncio. - Estamos encerrando os estudos cada vez mais tarde. Daqui a pouco acabarão fechando a biblioteca conosco ainda lá dentro... – comentou divertida.

– Isso não seria possível, porque verificam se ainda há alguém dentro do prédio antes de trancá-lo... – cruzou os braços, fazendo-a fechar, momentaneamente, o sorriso.

'_Droga! Ele sabe mesmo como tirar a graça de uma brincadeira...'_, pensou meneando negativamente a cabeça, enquanto começava a se afastar. Alguns passos adiante, ela parou e se virou para trás, acenado de leve para o rapaz que estava com os braços cruzados. Viu-o balançar negativamente a cabeça e começar a caminhar na direção oposta à que ela tomara.

Instantes mais tarde, ele espiou brevemente por cima do ombro, vendo-a ainda parada observando-o. Permitiu que um pequeno sorriso delineasse seus lábios, enquanto seguia seu caminho.

_**Eu serei aquele  
**__**Eu serei a luz  
**__**Para onde você pode correr  
**__**para que tudo melhore  
**__**Eu serei aquele  
**__**Eu serei a luz  
**__**Para onde você pode correr...**_

_**------**_

Ele estava sentado diante da mesa de estudos, com uma caneta em mãos, lendo um livro para elaborar uma resenha. Parou a leitura por um instante, anotando algumas coisas em uma folha do caderno e fazendo uma breve menção a algum outro fato que o pudesse ajudar a discorrer o assunto. Voltou o olhar para o livro, mas então ergueu a cabeça e respirou profundamente, pensando que _a garota_ tinha uma excelente técnica para elaborar os trabalhos; era, com certeza, mais prático do que o método que usava antes. Espreguiçou-se e olhou no relógio, verificando que já eram quase onze horas. Fechou o livro, marcando a página em que parara; havia passado a tarde toda e a noite estudando, já tivera o suficiente para um dia.

Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer; os pensamentos que, inicialmente, estavam voltados para a pesquisa que vinha fazendo, em certo momento, perderam o rumo, direcionando-se para Kinomoto. Entretanto, ao contrário de outros momentos em que isso ocorria, ele não tentou reverter a situação. Precisava avaliar seus progressos no que dizia respeito ao plano para se tornar o _melhor_...

Pelo menos no que dizia respeito às médias, ele poderia dizer que a garota estava voltando ao normal, já voltara para o topo da lista, mas, por causa de um esgotamento mental pré-prova, segundo ela, ficou apenas em terceiro lugar – fato este que o deixou decepcionado.

Por outro lado, apesar de estar bem mais animada, ela não voltara a ser a mesma e o motivo disso ainda era um mistério para ele, apesar de formular algumas suposições. O máximo que conseguira descobrir, por puro acaso, foi que o pai dela já trabalhara como professor de história naquela universidade, mas ela se recusou a contar algo mais sobre isso, ficando novamente em estado melancólico, voltando a se trancar dentro do casulo que usava para separa-la do resto do mundo. Shaoran achava estranho que uma pessoa tão popular se esforçasse daquela forma para manter o "particular" longe dos olhares curiosos – o mais incrível é que conseguia, pois, ninguém na faculdade sabia muita coisa sobre Kinomoto Sakura, sendo esse um dos motivos de sua popularidade.

A verdade é que a idéia que ele fazia da garota era totalmente equivocada. Ela não era a _pirralha_ metida e mimada que ele sempre imaginara, pelo contrário, tinha muita garra e era extremamente autocrítica. Como pudera se enganar assim?

Quando estava terminando de ajeitar a cozinha, alguém tocou a campainha. A primeira reação que teve foi de olhar para o relógio, imaginando quem poderia ser àquele horário e sua surpresa foi evidente ao deparar-se com a jovem de orbes esmeralda à sua porta. Ela tinha os olhos levemente vermelhos, indicando que estivera chorando e parecia muito cansada; a expressão de seu rosto era uma mistura confusa de constrangimento e decisão.

– E-eu estava pensando... Será que você... ainda quer saber o que está acontecendo? – questionou, vendo-o menear a cabeça e indicar, ansiosamente, o interior do apartamento para que entrasse.

_**Eu serei aquele  
**__**Que irá desfazer todas as suas tristezas  
**__**Eu serei a luz  
**__**de quando você sentir que não há para onde correr  
**__**Eu serei aquele...**_

_**------**_

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, após acompanhar Sakura até sua residência, Li pensava no que ela lhe contara, entre lágrimas, minutos antes.

O mundo dela pareceu desmoronar há pouco mais de dois meses e não foram poucas vezes que ela, inclusive, considerara a possibilidade de desistir de viver. Perdera o pai de forma extremamente súbita; o irmão já havia partido há alguns anos por causa de um acidente de carro e da mãe ela sequer tinha recordações. Estava sozinha, não tinha parentes próximos, apenas um namorado, que só via nos finais de semana por estudar na cidade vizinha e que, na mesma época, quando ela mais precisou de apoio, terminara o namoro para se casar com a _melhor amiga_ dela, que estava grávida do rapaz. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de há quanto tempo eles vinham a enganandoe também não se interessara em descobrir.

Devia ser realmente muito duro para alguém como ela, que sempre colocou a amizade em um patamar elevado, suportar tamanha traição. Ser traída pelo namorado com a melhor amiga? Que tipo de amiga é essa que nos apunhala pelas costas? Seria um choque terrível para qualquer pessoa, ainda mais na condição frágil em que ela se encontrava.

E o ex-namorado dela só poderia ser idiota ou cego! Ela era uma pessoa incrível; agora, mais do que nunca, ele estava certo quanto à força da garota, por conseguir, mesmo tropeçando, erguer-se e seguir em frente depois de tão pouco tempo, estando _sozinha_. Perguntava-se como ela conseguira continuar a acreditar nas pessoas depois disso – ele não conseguiria – e por quê decidira confiar a ele, um estranho que até pouco tempo a rechaçava, segredos que ela mantinha ocultos de todo o resto. Não conhecia a garota por quem Sakura fora _trocada_, mas duvidava que se comparasse a ela. Aquilo era impossível!

O rapaz se espantou com seus próprios pensamentos. Desde quando se sentia assim com relação à japonesa? Quando foi que começou a considerá-la tanto?... Não saberia dizer e, sinceramente, não importava, pois a descoberta desse carinho pela garota lhe trouxe uma sensação morna ao peito, fazendo-o sorrir.

_**Eu serei aquele  
**__**Eu serei a luz  
**__**Para onde você pode correr  
**__**para que tudo melhore...**_

_**------**_

Sakura aguardava, silenciosamente, em um banco de onde conseguia ver a entrada do prédio em que Li estudava, para que pudessem ir até a biblioteca, novamente. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, lembrando-se do que fizera na noite anterior. Não conseguira mais suportar manter toda a dor para si, então, enquanto ainda tinha coragem, foi até o apartamento onde o chinês morava, para desabafar. Lembrava-se ainda do jeito cheio de pena com que ele a encarava enquanto narrava o que acontecera e como ele a confortara, quando começara a chorar: completamente desajeitado, acariciando de leve as costas da sua mão. Tivera que se controlar para não abraçá-lo quando ele se aproximou, pedindo que não chorasse.

Ergueu novamente os olhos; os alunos estavam saindo e, junto a esses, estava Shaoran, que comentava alguma coisa com um colega. Ele olhou em sua direção por um instante, voltando a falar com o rapaz e despedindo-se, antes de se aproximar.

Ele a encarava com certa ternura e esboçou um pequeno sorriso, fazendo-a corar, quando parou à sua frente.

– Boa tarde! – ele disse, meneando de leve a cabeça, vendo-a retribuir o gesto, respondendo baixinho. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, percebendo que ela se sentia desconfortável por ele saber o que lhe acontecera, por saber o quão _fraca_ era. Abaixou a cabeça, pensativo por um instante, erguendo-a com a mesma falta de expressão de sempre, mas com um pequeno brilho no olhar.

– Hei! Importa-se de fazermos um lanche antes de estudar? – questionou já começando a andar, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

– Tudo bem! – abriu um tímido sorriso, apressando os passos para alcançá-lo.

Andavam quietamente pelo pátio do campus; um silêncio confortável, até o momento em que Sakura soltou um suspiro profundo. O rapaz parou de caminhar, virando-se para ela e pôde ver os olhos da garota cheios de lágrima. Ergueu levemente o rosto dela e encarou-lhe diretamente.

– Escute, você não deve se deixar abater... – começou, tirando um lenço do bolso e secando-lhe devagar a face. – Por mais dolorido que seja, deve seguir em frente... – falava tranqüilamente, esboçando um sorriso. - Sempre haverá em quem se apoiar no caso de precisar e... eu sempre vou estar aqui, se você assim o quiser.

Ela sorriu e balançou positivamente a cabeça, com a bochecha rosada.

– Sabe, você pode achar até estranho, mas foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. – comentou, secando o rosto. – Até parece que sempre sabe o que quero e preciso ouvir... Obrigada, Li...

Shaoran a observava à sua frente, sem conseguir esconder o pequeno sorriso que delineava seus lábios. Ergueu a mão, tirando a franja dela da frente dos olhos, que se arregalaram com aquela atitude inesperada. Observava cada reação da garota e seus olhos se prenderam, momentaneamente, no pequeno botão rosado, em formato de coração, que eram os lábios dela. Ergueu os olhos para fitar diretamente os dela.

Ela prendeu levemente a respiração ao receber aquele olhar, sem entender o significado daquilo. Em um instante estavam encarando fixamente um ao outro, no seguinte, ele havia colado seus lábios nos dela de forma suave em um beijo _quase_ imaculado. Afastou-se ruborizado, vendo-a atônita.

– Eu só... Queria dizer... não fiz nada... demais... – murmurou, vendo-a abrir um sorriso de forma doce. Retribuiu. – Vamos, pois ainda temos muito que fazer essa tarde... – voltou a caminhar, com a jovem ao seu lado.

Percebeu, então, que, sem perceber, havia colocado-a entre suas prioridades e estava se sentindo _vitorioso_.

_**Eu serei aquele  
**__**Para abraçar você edar acerteza  
**_**_de que você vai ficar tudo bem  
__Eu serei aquele..._**

_**---FIM---**_

_**---------------**_

_(Tradução da música **The One** – Backstreet Boys)_

_**---------------**_

**N/A –** Antes de tudo: _"Sim! Vai terminar assim... Não, não existe possibilidade de eu montar uma continuação..."._

Esse _one-shot_ ficou um pouco diferente das coisas que geralmente escrevo, mas acho que, no final, não consegui fugir muito do meu estilo. É uma pena, pois estava querendo uma mudança maior...

Esse song foi montado apenas com a tradução da música, porque o site anda de palhaçada com os _ficwriters_ quanto às letras de música, mas acho que até que ficou legal assim... O que vocês acham?

_**O que é "Ichiban"? Por que escolhi esse título?**_

_Ichiban_ é uma palavra que possui muitos significados, dependendo da maneira em que é aplicada na frase (eu não sou nenhuma especialista, afinal, não faço aula de japonês, mas eu sempre gostei dessa palavra, então me aprofundei um pouquinho no significado dela... Xb) podendo significar: _o número um, o melhor, o mais querido, o mais importante..._ Esses foram os significados que determinaram a escolha do título quando eu fiz uma dualidade com o roteiro que havia montado. Inicialmente o título seria: **Ichiban no Hito**, que significa, "_Pessoa mais importante"_, mas apenas o _Ichiban_ abraçou melhor todos os sentimentos dos personagens, desde o momento em que o Li queria ser _o melhor_ aluno da universidade, passando pelo momento em que Sakura o toma como _primeira_ opção para ajudá-la, até o ponto em que ele percebe que ela havia se tornado uma pessoa _importante_.

Eu quero deixar claro, aqui, que não sei o que o futuro reserva para esses dois, isso fica a encargo da imaginação de cada um. Se Shaoran conseguiu ou não _derrotar_ Sakura nas notas, deixou de ser o ponto principal a partir do momento em que ele decidiu estender a mão a ela. No final, o que ele sentia pela garota era um sentimento infundado, mantido apenas pelo fato dela ser melhor que ele - o tal _orgulho ferido_ – e que foi derrubado quando passou a realmente conhecê-la.

Da parte dela, além do receio pela frieza que sentia _emanar_ do rapaz, não havia nada, então, não deve ter sido difícil deixar que ele se aproximasse um pouquinho (uhm... um pouquinho mais! Mais um pouquinho... hehe...).

Acho que é só isso. Esse fic foi iniciado por motivo do aniversário da **_Rafinha Himura Li_**, como presente de aniversário para ela, mas acabei sem terminá-lo a tempo. De qualquer jeito, é dedicado para você, Rafa. Presente beeeeeem atrasado, mas é de coração. Espero que tenha gostado.

Gente... Eu estarei repostando os capítulos de **_Suteki da ne_** o mais breve possível... Dependendo de como as coisas andem, ainda essa semana... o mais tardar na próxima... Promessa...

Fico por aqui, então.

Beijinhos a todos.

_**Yoru.**_


End file.
